


Flesh And Blood

by Charlie_Waits



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Rugarus, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confused Sam, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mild Gore, Omega Sam, Possessive Dean, Protective Dean, Wincest - Freeform, mention of MPREG, monster!winchesters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Waits/pseuds/Charlie_Waits
Summary: Infant Sam was taken away during the night of the fire and grew up knowing neither about his birth family nor about monsters, until he meets someone akin to both: Dean.
AU - The Winchesters are Rugarus, and they want their baby boy back.





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

                                                                                                                                                                       

 

 

 

Sam did not like the loud music of the dim night club, nor the noxious smoke and liquor fumes that permeated the air. His old high school friends had invited him out to celebrate his 21st birthday, and despite feeling a little under the weather, he agreed to go. He was now regretting that decision as he felt something shift in his ribs accompanied by the sound of a loud crack over the music. He groaned in pain and stumbled against the wall near the bar.

“You doing okay, Sam?” A female voice spoke behind him. Sam recognized the voice belonging to his best friend from high school, Brianna. He let out a breath, trying to clear his face of any hint of pain and pushed the ache and the feeling that something was wrong to the back of his mind. Sam finally turned to face the petite brunette.

“Yeah, yeah, just a little head rush .” He gave a small shrug. “Guess the liquor got to me.” Brianna narrowed her eyes.

“You haven't drank much though – just the pineapple and rum Lizzy forced on you.” She pointed out.

“I'm a light weight?” Sam faltered. Before Brianna could say anything in response, Sam placed a hand on her shoulder. “Look, I'm just feeling a little out of it right now, that's all, this has never really been my scene.”

Brianna rolled her eyes. “Then why didn't you say so earlier?”

Sam removed his hand to rub the back of his neck.“Everyone seemed so eager to hang out here tonight, I couldn't say no.” He looked down to the floor. “Besides, I haven't seen you guys in almost a year.” The fact was, Sam went off to Stanford while most of his buds decided to go to either community college or A&M. Over the years, he was able to stay in contact with Brianna and the others over emails and texts but rarely did they see each other. When his friends found out that he was out of school for the end of spring semester and back home in Paragos in time for his birthday, they felt they had to celebrate this rare occasion of all of them being home at the same time.

Brianna shook her head but softly smiled “You're such a dork, you know that?” She turned her head as if spotting someone, then turned back to Sam. “Tell you what – you wait outside, get some air, and I'll find Lizzy and the rest of the bunch ok?” She patted his arm and then turned to walk away but not before declaring “We'll celebrate the rest of the night at my house!”

 Sam let out a grateful breathe of air and turned to exit the club, trying to avoid bumping into anyone, and stepped out into the warm, spring night. He felt slightly better now that he was out of the club and breathing fresh air. There was still a dull pain in his ribs, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle for another few hours. Besides, he was sure Brianna would let him raid her medicine cabinet if needed.

A gentle breeze brushed against Sam carrying the aroma of something sweet similar to anise. It was beckoning Sam, enticing him, so much so that he followed the delicious scent automatically without thought into the shadowy alley behind the club, unaware of the danger he was heading towards. It wasn't until Sam heard a wet gurgling sound along with a loud gulp that he paused.

Down the alley way in front of him, Sam could barely discern the shadowy figures of two men. One was pinned to the brick wall of the club and the other had his face hidden in the man's neck. Did he just walk in on two men making out in the alley? Sam blushed in embarrassment and began to back away when he accidentally kicked an empty beer bottle, causing a loud clink and roll. This made the man, whose face was initially hidden in the other's neck, snap his head up and Sam froze.

For a moment, Sam thought the shadows were playing tricks on him. The man's face was inhuman. He was starkly pale in contrast to the bright red blood that covered his lips, chin, and jaw; and his eyes...his eyes were a demonic pitch black. The man – no -monster took a step back, revealing the other he still had pinned to the wall with only one hand bracing him up. The pinned man's throat was torn and ragged, spurting blood in time with a sporadic heartbeat across the monster's chest, his eyes wide and unfocused as his mouth gurgled out a bubble of blood. Sam's eyes lingered on the blood, faintly connecting the sweet smell to it, before he noticed the monster was studying him. For the first time in his life, he felt something beyond fear. Terror. As if sensing this, the monster smiled, revealing blood in the cracks of its sharp teeth.

“Well this is awkward.” It spoke, dark humor in its voice. It abruptly removed the hand pinning the bloody, dying man who then fell like a broken rag doll. The monster tilted its head, its black gaze sliding lazily over Sam. “Now what to do with you.”

Sam knew he was staring death in the face. His death. He had only one choice. He turned and ran, but never made it past two steps before the monster pounced on him with inhuman speed, knocking him to the ground. It turned him onto his back, straddling his waist, and pinned his hands above his head with just one hand. Sam tested the vise like grip, but there was no give. Sam's heart was beating so fast, it felt like it was about to burst through his chest.

“P-please,” Sam stammered. The monster placed a finger over his lips, silencing him. Sam looked up into its eyes, black as night but he saw a bleed of red in what could be its irises. The monster looked amused.

“It's a shame really, you are pretty cute...,” the monster leaned down, its slight stubble tickling the side of Sam’s face, as it whispered into his ear, “But I just can't resist myself.” The next thing Sam knew the monster gripped his hair and roughly pulled his head back. Panicked, Sam twisted and struggled, but it was to no avail as pain sliced through him. Sharp teeth ripped into his exposed throat, causing him to cry out, yet something warm, a tingly feeling not unlike being stoned or drunk, interlaced with the pain. Sam lost the urge to fight suddenly and simply accepted the bite of his...his what?

The monster stilled above him. One moment passed, and then slowly it sat up, blood shiny on its lips as it looked down at Sam. Black-red eyes that had at first seemed soulless were now filled with confusion.

“That smell...”The monster spoke, nose scrunched,“I know that smell.”Sam blinked, not comprehending. “Twenty-one years and I still...” The monster suddenly leaned forward, burying its face into Sam's still bleeding neck and inhaled.“It really is you.” The monster murmured against his skin, its demeanor changing from predator about to devour its prey to a man who had just found his most precious treasure. It began to lap at the open wound, which made Sam twitch and gasp. The monster cooed at him.“Shh, it's okay now, I've got you.”

Sam knew he should be panicking, fighting, but his mind was too hazy. He felt nice and warm under the monster who had attacked him so violently. Why was it treating him gently now?

A scent, sweet, heady and potent suddenly filled him and he whined in want, in need. His stomach chose that moment to growl. The monster chuckled.

“Someone's hungry. Guess you've never really had a proper meal before – just a sec.” The monster released its hold on Sam and raised itself up to its feet to walk further back into the alley. Sam made a keening sound, missing the warmth the monster took with it. There was a wet, tearing sound and then the monster was back with Sam, kneeling down next to him. It pulled Sam into a sitting position and gently brushed aside his hair with a hand sticky with blood.“You still with me?” Sam, mind still clouded, closed his eyes but nodded weakly. “Good, here.” It lifted something moist and pulpy to his lips. It smelled sweet, like honey, like anise, like... Sam opened his mouth automatically and the monster's chest seemed to rumble with approval, further pressing the offering into his mouth. The taste was pleasant on his tongue, a combination of nutty and sweet. But the texture was meaty. Wait.

Sam's eyes snapped open and he looked down at the monster's hand which held what looked like flesh. Human flesh. His eyes darted to the man the monster had chomped on only moments earlier, and saw that he was missing a chunk of flesh from his now exposed torso.

“You okay?” There was a gentle note of concern in the monster's voice.

Sam looked back to the monster, his haze finally starting to dissipate. The monster had changed. Black-red eyes were now human looking, a vibrant green and the pale,veiny skin was gone, leaving a smooth, fair complexion. If this were any other situation, Sam would have deemed the monster a handsome man. But this man was covered in blood. Blood. Oh god. The blood was source of the sweet smell, and Sam had...oh god. Horror began to fill Sam. “No.” He began to scramble back. “No no no no!”

The monster was quick and grabbed Sam, crushing him tightly to his chest. “Calm down, Sammy.” Sam froze. How did it know his name? Sam shook his head – no time for that, he had to get away from the man-eating creature! He began to struggle but the monster's arms tightened around him, refusing to relinquish its hold. The monster sighed. “I guess I have no other choice.” The next thing Sam knew, the monster pressed its face back against his neck, placing its lips on his wound and bit down once more, sinking sharp teeth into his skin until it hit a bundle of nerves, and just like before Sam felt drunk, high. The world swirled around him and his head lolled as darkness was rushing to overtake him. The monster drew back and nuzzled the top of his head, speaking with a note of possession the last words Sam would hear before he lost consciousness.

“I'm taking you home.”

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean feels things. John shows up.

As he parked the Impala Dean tried to calm the whirlpool of emotions churning within him. Rage, euphoria, fear, confusion. He glanced down at the darkening, bruising bite on Sam's neck. Guilt. Dean exited the car and gathered Sam in his arms, holding him tightly, and walked briskly toward the room of his current residence, a no-tell motel. No one they passed so much as blinked at Dean carrying his unconscious brother, nor did anyone pay any mind to the suspicious, darkening stains on their persons. After he entered his room, he settled Sam down gently on the double bed furthest from the door, and then sat in a chair beside him to get a good look at Sam. Hair disheveled and splayed out against the pillow made his little brother cherub-like, he seemed so small and fragile.

Little brother. Oh god. Dean slumped down in the chair and buried his face in his hands. He had not only found his little brother, but his mate. And what did he do? He taunted him, frightened him, and most unforgivable of all - attacked him like prey. Dean felt he was going to be sick but pushed it aside, forcing himself to calm down. He lifted his head and skimmed over Sam's wound. It had stopped bleeding, but was still red and ragged, a mark of violence that couldn't be erased. Without second thought Dean leaned forward onto the bed, hovering over his little brother before pressing his face against Sam's neck. This close to Sam he could smell the familiar almond and clover scent that had stunned him when he had first bitten Sam. It was the same scent Dean would breathe in every night before kissing little infant Sammy goodnight in his crib. However a new scent was intermingling with it, the sharp tang of omega. It had been nonexistent before he bit Sam but it was growing more potent now that he had caught an intoxicating whiff. He could feel his blood heating up in response to scenting his omega, but pushed aside the feral need to mark and claim. Sam deserved to be courted like the precious omega he was. Dean acted quickly, and lapped gently at the wound, trying to clean the remaining blood from Sam's neck. Once satisfied, he reluctantly pulled away and dragged himself to the bathroom to retrieve the first aid kit. He carefully bandaged the wound with gauze and tape, and after placing the kit aside, he began to dig through his duffel to find a clean shirt for Sam to wear since his shirt collar was stained with blood. Dean settled on his favorite AC/DC shirt and returned to Sam's bedside. He quickly removed the soiled clothing and donned Sam in the clean shirt. The sight of Sam in his clothes sparked a primal pleasure inside him. He stroked back Sam's hair gently, reverently, a foreign feeling of tenderness sweeping over him.

Dean looked down at himself and found that he was covered head to toe with blood that was beginning to congeal. He let out a heavy sigh and stalked around the room, making sure the door and windows were securely bolted before heading into the bathroom. In the shower, Dean felt himself relax as the hot water poured over him, rinsing away the blood, sweat, and grime off his body. He replayed the events from earlier that night that had led him to finding Sam. He had been stalking a hunter named Zach Bellford, under his father's orders. He knew Zach was a frequent patron of the sole night club in Paragos and had lured him out into the alley after posing as a fellow hunter. Within minutes Dean had Zach in his literal grasp. Zach had be in hysterics, pleading for his life as Dean's claws tightened around his throat ,threatening to crush his trachea. He revealed that the targeted hunter Dean and his father were after was in town. Unfortunately he couldn't give Dean an exact location and thus his use had run its course, leaving Dean free to play with his food. Not long after, Sam had entered the picture. Dean of course couldn't resist the temptation before him and pounced on Sam, sinking teeth into skin, knowing the kid would taste like ambrosia compared to Zach. Yet, in an instant he inhaled a familiar scent that he had committed to memory since he was four. A scent that had only ever belonged to two people in his life. His mom, and his brother.

Dean bowed his head as the shower cascaded over him. When he bit Sam, he had unknowingly started a pair bond, and bound Sam to him. Dean knew the instant he had inhaled Sam's scent and ingested his blood, that there could be no other. Sam was his, and his alone. The alpha in him demanded it. Yet, he knew by Sam's reaction to him that the kid had no idea about rugarus, or alphas and omegas. Dean was acting on instinct when he had fed Sam human flesh, he just wanted to satisfy his omega's hunger, hell the kid was literally eating out of the palm of his hand before he snapped out of his docile state and began panicking, leaving Dean no choice but to subdue him with the bond bite.

Dean stilled. Sam didn't like eating human flesh. Was it possible Sam was human? Like their mother had been? A rare human omega? Or worse, was he a rugaru that had not yet been through the change? In other words – an adolescent? Fuck! Dean slammed his fist against the tiled wall, causing the porcelain to crack. A low growl began to rumble in his throat, violence swirling close to the surface. He wanted to tear someone to shreds. Specifically, the one who started the fire that night twenty-one years ago, and whoever stole Sammy from them. Who had taken him? Where had he been all this time? Did Sam even know that he had a family that had been mourning him? Missing him every goddamn day? Dean had always felt something missing in his life, a terrible ache that couldn't be filled. And now he had his brother again. A mate. Someone to love and protect. Green eyes glittered dangerously. He had Sam, and he wasn't ever going to lose him again.

Minutes later Dean exited the shower, dried himself with a towel, and pulled on a black t-shirt with an old pair of jeans. As he stepped into the main room he heard the familiar rumble of the impala parking outside. John was back from his mission. Dean sat down in the chair at Sam's bedside and rubbed his temples. How was he going to explain this to dad? He heard the sound of the motel key turning in the door lock, and looked up as his father entered the room.

John merely glanced curiously at Sam lying in Dean's bed before settling on Dean. “Son?” The question was clear even in his gruff voice. What was going on?

“Dad,” Dean greeted and leaned his head toward his unconscious mate,“This is Sam.” John raised a brow, not making the connection.

“And what is Sam doing here?”

Dean's mouth curved slightly into a half smile. “Trust me, you're going to want him here as much as I do.” He then stood up and beckoned John towards the bedside and had him sit in the chair. Dean moved to sit on the edge of the double bed. “Take his wrist,” Dean instructed. John's brows furrowed at Dean's order, but he let it slide and took the stranger's wrist. “Sniff.” He did so, taking in a big whiff and suddenly he stiffened. Dean watched his father closely, his father's face was inscrutable at the moment but he knew he was shocked, and probably in disbelief. Finally, after a moment, John leaned back but he kept Sam's wrist in his hold, as if he feared letting it go.

“Is,”John paused and cleared his throat,“Is he..?” His eyes were glistening. Dean nodded.

“It's him. It's Sammy.” Dean confirmed.

John let out a shuddering breath. Oh Mary, he thought, our baby survived, Sammy Survived. He brushed a hand over his face, fighting back tears. He could only ask one thing. “How?”

Dean lifted his shoulder in a half shrug. “ I don't know.” He looked down at Sam, a solemn look crossing his features. “I didn't really have the chance to question him about anything.”

At the mention of questioning John remembered what had been on his mind before had returned to the motel, before he found out his second born was somehow miraculously alive. “Did you deal with Bellford?”

Dean gave a mirthless laugh. “Oh yeah, I dealt with him alright,” he crossed his arms over his chest,“Bellford confirmed that the head honcho is in town but he couldn't give an exact location, so I ripped his throat out.”

John nodded. “Naturally.” He looked down at Sam, and his tone grew serious and concerned, “So how did you find Sam, and why is he unconscious – is he hurt?”

Dean tensed at the line of questioning, and guilt gripped at him. Would his father grow angry with him once he revealed he had attacked Sam? Or worse, that he claimed him with a bonding bite on accident? “Sam unfortunately stumbled upon me and Zach,” Dean proceeded to explain, a broken edge to his tone“I thought Sam was just another human, so I...,” Dean trailed off, but John's eyes widened in realization.

“You attacked him.”

Dean met John's eyes, pleading for him to understand, “I didn't know.”

John was quiet for a moment but then he finally let go of Sam's wrist and leaned forward, grabbing Dean by the shoulders. “It's okay Dean,” he said, tone reassuring, “ He's alive, he's finally home where he belongs and that's all that matters right now.”

A sudden buzzing sound made them part. It seemed to be coming from Sam. Dean carefully reached into Sam's front pockets and pulled out a wallet and a cell phone, the source of the buzz. He flipped it open and froze at what he saw on the screen: 'Mom'.

John noticed Dean's distress.

“What is it son?” Dean's green eyes flickered. He tossed the phone to John who caught it and glanced at the screen. Ah, he could see why Dean was upset. “So he has a family.”

Dean's eyes flashed black-red, and he snarled, “We are his family!”

John calmly assessed Dean. It appeared the younger rugaru was filled with a dark promise of retaliation to anyone who dared to take Sam away. John sighed and turned the phone off, putting it aside. “Calm down, Dean,” he chided, alpha command clear in his voice. Dean looked away, though he seemed to follow his father's words as black-red slowly returned to a more natural green.

“Sorry,” Dean said, voice barely above a whisper. John merely waved the apology away.

“He doesn't know us, so this will be a delicate situation,” John stated,”We have to proceed carefully.”

Dean nodded and looked down at the wallet still in hand. He opened it and found a couple twenties, a library card, and a state ID. He read it over and was shocked to see 'Samuel Lee' in print. Whoever had taken Sam had let him keep his first name. They knew exactly who Sam was yet had dared to change his surname. This only fanned the embers of Dean's rage, he could barely wrestle it under control, the need to consume, to kill, to protect his newfound brother and mate. He blinked and looked down to Sam and his face softened. He had to remain calm for his brother's sake. Dean cleared his throat and spoke: “According to his ID, his name is Samuel Lee,” he glanced at it again, “And his address is local.”

John was quiet for a moment and then he leaned forward to push back a strand of hair from Sam's face. He looked so young and vulnerable, not at all like a rugaru, which brought up the question: “Is he human?”

Dean shook his head, “He didn't have a clue as to what I was,” he paused before continuing,”He could be human or still in his adolescence.”

“Poor kid,” John stated,”He's going to have to accept so much once he wakes up.”

Dean could feel guilt gripping at him again. Now was the time to tell his father about their pair bond. “Sam is omega,” he stated, “He's my omega.”

John raised a brow. “How did you reach that conclusion?”

“I accidentally pair bonded with him when I bit him.”

John pinched the bridge of his nose, “Of course you did.” Dean looked down at Sam. He felt guilty for the violent nature in which he claimed Sam, but he couldn't feel regret for having his brother as his mate. It felt right, like a missing puzzle piece falling into place. Dean didn't think himself capable of tenderness, hell, his whole life had been bent on blood and revenge on those who destroyed his family. But now..now he had his family back. And even unconscious, Sam was bringing a gentler side out of him that he didn't think existed before. He had been first, and always a predator.

Suddenly, Sam stirred, groaning as his head tilted to the side of his pillow. Dean stiffened and John held his breath as Sam mumbled something incoherent. All was still in the room as Sam's eyelids fluttered, and then finally they opened.

Sam was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's been a while, I know. I just wanted to say thank you all for being so patient with me in posting the 2nd chapter. Your comments have meant so much to me these last couple months, especially as I have been in and out of the hospital. I have paresthesia (among other things) which can really be a pain when typing, so updates may take me a while, but I promise I will keep writing this story so long as there's someone out there who wants to read it.
> 
> Again thanks so much, and happy holidays! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wakes up and things get intense.

Two low, indiscernible voices roused Sam from unconsciousness. He wanted to tell them to quiet down as he tried to adjust his head comfortably on his pillow but then a throb of pain shot up his neck and he mumbled a curse instead. _Wait_ , he thought groggily, _something isn't right here_. He fought through his haze to remember bits and pieces of last night. He was back in Paragos where he had met up with Brianna and the others at the club, but he had felt ill and stepped outside and then… No. That next part was just a bad dream. A nightmare. Sam would open his eyes and find himself in Brianna's parents' guest bedroom or on the couch or...

Sam struggled to open his eyes until  he could finally see, though his edge of vision was blurry. He was in some dim lit place that was suffocatingly small like a motel room. The walls were stark white and he could smell mildew and bleach. He was not in Brianna's house, that was for sure.

Sam spotted two dark figures looming over his left side and he turned his head slightly to get a better look at them but winced at the sudden twinge in his neck and raised a hand to it. He felt a weird cloth texture covering where he felt the pain. Bandages?

“You shouldn't touch it,” a gentle voice spoke out, bringing his attention back to the room's other occupants. Sam ignored the pain as he turned his head once more. Two men were at his bedside, the one who had spoken was sitting at the edge of his bed. As soon as Sam’s eyes landed on him, his breath caught in his throat and his heart began to pound. The man looked very familiar, his face expressionless, yet green, feral eyes betrayed the calm in his inhuman stillness. Anyone who wasn't blind could look at this man and see he was dangerous, a predator. Sam recognized the man as a monster— _the_ monster!

Sam scrambled off the bed and made a mad dash for the door, but with preternatural speed the  monster's other companion blocked the doorway with their large frame. Sam drew back violently with a cry of alarm only to find himself caught from behind and crushed tightly to the monster's chest, his arms trapped in its hold. Sam kicked and wailed, hoping someone would hear and investigate or at least call the cops, but he only received a hand covering his mouth for his trouble. He dropped his weight, expecting the monster to drop him, but it held him up with ease.

“It's okay,” the monster's companion spoke in gruff yet gentle manner, their hands raised in an attempt to show that they meant no harm,“I promise, no one is going to hurt you.” Sam paused in his struggle and regarded the man before him carefully. He appeared to be a normal looking guy, middle aged with a salt and peppered beard, but Sam knew looks could be deceiving.

“Sam,” the monster whispered softly into his ear, and he shivered, “It's okay Sam, you're safe.” Sam felt annoyed that for some odd reason he found the monster's voice nice, soothing almost. It wasn't right after what it had done to him. He wasn't going to be assuaged by a single word they said. “I'm going to let you go, and you're going to sit on the bed,” the monster continued, “Then we're going to have a little chat, okay?” Even though it was formed in a question, Sam could recognize the soft command. Seeing no other option out of his current predicament he gave a resigned nod.

The monster slowly released Sam, watching him carefully as he walked shakily toward the bed. Sam sat down with his gaze downcast to the floor, he could feel the start of a panic attack itching its way up his chest, but he forced it down and focused on his current situation. He was trapped in a motel with a monster, possibly two monsters. Oh who was he kidding, knowing his luck they both would turn out to be monsters. He stiffened when the monster approached, but it sat at the very end of the bed, giving Sam the illusion of personal space. Its companion wasn't far behind, settling into a chair beside them. He knew despite appearances, he was cornered, they were taking no chances. There was a moment of awkward silence between them, the tension in the room tangible until finally the monster sighed and loomed forward facing Sam to speak.

“Your name is Sam Lee correct?” Sam's eyes widened.

“How do you—”

“We looked at your wallet.” The monster explained as it pulled said wallet out of its front jean pocket and tossed it on the bed space between them. Sam frowned as he reached for it, feeling even more violated than he already felt.

“We should probably introduce ourselves,” The monster's companion spoke up, “I'm John, this is my son Dean.” _Crap_ , Sam thought nervously, _that confirms it, they're both definitely monsters_. He subconsciously leaned back, further away from them, catching Dean's attention who frowned at the little retreat.

“We're not going to hurt you Sam,” Dean reaffirmed.

“I'm having a hard time believing someone who took a chunk out of my neck!” Sam retorted angrily, reaching up pointedly to touch his throbbing, bandaged neck, but in a blink of an eye the monster—Dean—was in his personal space, his fingers wrapped in a manacle grip around Sam's wrist. Sam froze. He shouldn't have spoken out so harshly, now he was going to die a bloody, agonizing death.

Dean stared at Sam, his eyes wild, glinting, and unblinking. There was no bleed of black-red, nor signs of veiny skin but he still looked like a demon. Sam could feel his pulse quicken, and he knew Dean could feel it too. He felt vulnerable and helpless, caught in the monster's unbreakable hold. Dean's eyes landed on his neck and Sam swallowed nervously. Dean’s grip suddenly softened and his thumb feathered lightly over the inside of Sam's wrist. The gesture was curiously intimate, possessive even, and Sam tried hard not to think about that.

“Dean,” John finally spoke up, attempting to draw his son back from some primal place.

Dean blinked, gradually coming back to himself, and slowly, reluctantly let go of Sam's wrist, and moved back to his previous spot without a word. Sam visibly relaxed, and let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

“Don't touch it,” Dean ordered softly. Sam bristled at that but could only gingerly nod in response.

John's gaze flickered back and forth between the two until he sensed it was safe to bring them back on track. “Sam, tell us about your parents.” Sam's forehead creased.

“Why do you want to know about them?”

“It's vital for us to know your background.” John explained simply. Sam was about to question it further but hesitated when he noticed Dean was watching him intently. Somewhere deep inside of him something was warning him to just cooperate, lest he incur more unwanted touches from the monster.

“Well, it's parent, not parents,” he looked down at the ground, pensive, “It's just me and my mom.”

“What happened to your dad?” John asked.

“Never had a dad,” Sam answered plainly.

“Everyone has a dad.” Dean countered.

“Well, sure,” Sam agreed. “It's just that mine died when I was too young to remember.” This made the two men pause.

“How did he die?” Dean asked softly. Sam shrugged, focusing his attention on a piece of thread sticking out from the bed cover, the conversation feeling surreal. Who were these people and why did they want to know these things?

“My mom doesn't really like to talk about it, so I don’t know; I guess I should mention that I’m adopted,” he plucked at the thread, “My birth mom died alongside my dad as well, that's all I know.” He looked up and his breath caught in his throat as he found both of their eyes locked on him, the weight of their gaze unsettling.

“And did your adoptive mom ever mention a brother?” Dean asked, his expression serious, clearly invested. Sam's brows rose.

“How did you—yeah, I had a brother,” Sam answered, feeling anxious as he began to recall the little information his mother had given him about the family he never knew. About his birth mother Mary and his father Joh… He paused in thought as something began to niggle in the back of his head, something presenting the answer to a question he never asked—that he didn’t want to ask. Especially not now. Even though it— _they_ —were standing in front of him, he wouldn’t accept it. No. It was just coincidence. Some weird, horrific coincidence. Sam, deep in thought, didn't notice how his breath rapidly increased, bordering on hyperventilating.

“You okay, son?” John asked, noticing Sam's distress. Sam's head snapped up at the word 'son'. No, just fucking no. Sam closed his eyes and tried to take a deep calming breath.

“Y-yeah, I'm fine.” For someone being held captive by two monsters, he finished in thought. Sam began to feel a tight cramp in his stomach. He knew it was a sign, something very bad was about to happen, he could feel it. Dean studied Sam, eyes slightly narrowed.

“What were their names?” Dean asked.

“Huh?” Sam asked, purposely stalling.

“Your father and brother's names.” Dean restated firmly.

“Pete and Henry,” Sam answered, refusing to meet Dean or John's eyes.

“Bullshit.” Dean replied. He didn't raise his voice but something dark was creeping into his tone. Sam knew he was playing with fire. Speaking of fire, it was growing quite hot in the room, he could feel warmth spreading through him, and the cramp in his stomach made his muscles clench. A hand clamped down on his shoulder, and Sam flinched. He knew without looking up that it belonged to Dean. “What were their names, Sam?” He demanded.

“J-John and Dean.” Sam replied, little beads of sweat gathering on his forehead.

John stood and walked over to Sam, only to hunch down and kneel in front of him. Sam noted that John looked as much a predator as Dean, but there was a weariness about him that made him seem less wild and more subdued, as if there wasn't much that could ruffle him. Dean withdrew his hand from Sam’s shoulder only for John to replace it with his own. Why did these two have to be so tactile?

“Mary.” Sam blanched at the name but kept silent. “Your mother's name was Mary.” John said softly, his tone suggesting that he knew Sam could piece it together. That he could accept this strange man and his son—strangers he never met before—bearing the names of his dead dad and brother. They knew his mother’s name. It seemed impossible, yet... Sam pulled back and wrapped his arms around himself and shook his head. No. It was just another weird coincidence. He wasn't related to this man or his son, they were monsters and he was—

“Human, I'm human.” Sam said aloud. Suddenly pain sliced through him violently, twisting his insides, forcing him to lurch forward. John caught him easily, his face growing with concern.

“Son?”

“I'm not your son!” Sam clamored and jerked away, only to stumble and fall back onto the bed. Dean was immediately at his side, hovering over him, eyes filled with worry.

“Sammy?” Sam ignored him, and instead curled into himself, clutching his stomach, willing the pain to pass, but it only seemed to spread. He swore he could feel ribs shifting and skin stretching. What was happening? Was he dying? “You're not dying,” Dean stated, voice hard, clearly not pleased at the morbid thought, and shocking Sam enough to look up at him. Had he spoken his thoughts out loud?

“You probably gave me a disease when you bit me,” Sam bit out caustically unaware of how little black tendrils began to bleed into the scleras of his eyes, “I need to see a doctor, something's wrong with me.” Dean's gaze slid over him, brows knitting together as he took in his discomfort, trying to determine the source of his sudden sickness. His expression softened once he noticed Sam’s eyes.

“There’s nothing wrong with you, you’re just going through the change,” Dean explained, his mouth curving into a small smile. “Your Rugaru traits are finally showing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! First let me say sorry for the long wait, I know it's been months since I last posted. Life has been hectic with more hospital visits and family drama, but your comments have been so sweet and supportive. I really appreciate all your kind words and for sticking with this story. Hopefully the next chapter will not take so long to write and post.
> 
> On another note, if you want to stay updated on when I post new chapters, you can of course bookmark this story here on ao3, or follow me on tumblr [here](http://charliewates.tumblr.com/) and I'll start posting updates and info on other fics I'll be working on.
> 
> Again, thanks, until next time! ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I haven't published a fic online in well over a decade, so this is big for me! This specific fic was created especially for the [Omega!Jared/Sam Network Fanworks Challenge](http://omegajaredsamnet.tumblr.com/post/151076511327/fanworks-challenge), and would probably not exist otherwise. So I just want to thank my soul buddy, and admin of the network, [acesamdean](http://archiveofourown.org/users/acesamdean) for inspiring me to do this. 
> 
> I should note that the art for this fic was created with a lovely manip, specifically the top right corner - the sensuous one, from the talented [Traveller In Time](http://travellerintime.tumblr.com/). The rest was done by yours truly.
> 
> If you enjoyed this chapter and would like me to continue- please leave a kudos/comment to let me know!


End file.
